The objective of this proposal is to seek support for the purchase of a Fast Atom Bombardment Mass Spectrometer (FAB MS). Seven faculty members, all well funded by the PHS, comprise the major user group: M.W. Anders (Principal Investigator) has used mass spectrometry in his research on chemical metabolism and bioactivation; his current research projects that require FAB MS include studies on peptide and amino acid S-conjugate biosynthesis and metabolism as well as identification of reactive intermediates of S-conjugates and their cellular targets. J.E. Bell will use FAB MS in his studies on structure-function relationships in glucosyltransferases of S. mutans. One of the aims of this research is to determine whether cooperative involvement of glucosyltransferases occurs, and FAB MS will be used to establish the structures of the oligosaccharides formed during the reaction. R.F. Borch's research projects involve the synthesis of activated cyclophosphamide analogs and the redox chemistry of platinum- nucleotide complexes; FAB MS will be used for analysis of the highly polar, nonvolatile cyclophosphamide analogs and for characterization of cisplatin-nucleotide complexes. W.H. Bowen's research is concerned with saliva-glucosyltransferase interactions on surfaces; he will use FAB MS to characterize oligosaccharides (glucans) formed by glucosyltransferase. D.J. Culp's research seeks to gain a better understanding of respiratory secretions; FAB MS will be used to characterize mucous glycoproteins, which are secreted by a single glandular cell type under basal and secretagogue-stimulated conditions. R.H. Schlessinger is actively engaged in the synthesis of natural products, including rosaramicin; FAB MS will facilitate the characterization of highly oxygenated molecular ensembles. L.A. Tabak's research deals with the regulation of mucin-glycoprotein biosynthesis; FAB MS will be used to elucidate oligosaccharide structures of mucin. Hence, there is substantial need for FAB MS services, and there is no FAB MS at the University of Rochester. In addition to the major user group, a minor user group has been identified. As part of the organizational plan, an Advisory Committee has been named, along with a FAB MS Facility Director (M.W. Anders), Associate Facility Director (R.F. Borch), a Technical Manager, and a consultant to the Advisory Committee (Catherine Fenselau). A plan for the management of the facility has been developed. Moreover, space is available to house the instrument, and there is a commitment of institutional support.